joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
SHONEN KA BOOM BOOM
|-|Original Form= |-|Fairy Tail Form= |-|Bleach Form= |-|Naruto Form= |-|Dragon Ball Form= |-|Seiya Form= Summary YOU WANT BIG BOOM?! YOU GET BIG, BIG BOOM!! IN SHONEN, FIGHTERS MAKE BIG BOOMS! BUT THIS, THIS IS A BIG BOOM! THIS IS SHONEN KA BOOM BOOM! AND HE DOES IT WITH A JOLLY SMILE ON HIS EXPLOSIVE FACE! Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 6-B | High 6-A | 5-B | 3-A Name: SHONEN KA BOOM BOOM Origin: Shonen Anime Gender: Yaranaika Age: Older than WW1 Classification: Living Explosion Powers and Abilities: BIG BOOM BOOMS, EXPLOSIONS, Michael Bay effects, Heat Defenses, (The explosion hurts to touch) Smoke Emissions, Radiation Emissions, (Fairy Tail Form) Methane Gas Production, (the explosion sniffs a lot of "farm air") Asthma Damage, Entrapment, (Bleach Form) Smoke Manipulation, Shockwave Generation, Temporary Cloning, (Naruto Form) Size Expansion, (Seiya Form) Illusions, (Bleach and Naruto forms) Attack Potency: City Level (Blew up a massive forest reserve) | Country Level (Annihilated a massive rocky area) | Multi-Continent Level+ (Did such massive damage to the planet that there were DEEP craters almost everywhere) | Planet Level (Blew up the earth) | Universe Level (Made a gargantuan sparkly big BOOM) Speed: Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ | FTL | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: N/A (Is a sentient explosion and thus cannot lift) Striking Strength: Class PJ | Class ZJ | Class NJ | Class XJ | Universal Class' Durability: City Level+ | Country Level+ | Multi-Continent Level+ | Planet Level+ | At least Universe Level Stamina: Immense (Although bouts of gas problems can be an issue) Range: Citywide | Countrywide | 75% of Earth | THE WHOLE DAMN PLANET | OMG THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!!! Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Unknown (BOOM BOOMS) Weaknesses: Video Game Characters, Seinen Anime Characters (both in quality) Key: Fairy Tail Mode | Bleach Mode | Naruto Mode | DBZ Mode | Seiya Mode Notable Attacks/Techniques: (Default Attacks Used Across All Forms) * BOOM BOOM! (BOOM! SHONEN EXPLOSION!) (Attacks In Fairy Tail Mode) * Nakama Boom!: SHONEN makes a BIG BOOM BOOM that strengthens him based how happy he feels! Yay friendship! * BOOM Flame: SHONEN releases flame with a big mighty OOOOOOOOO.... * Zeref BOOM: SHONEN BOOM BOOMS noxious gas....and radiation....woo whee.... (Attacks In Bleach Mode) * BOOM-Getsu: SHONEN releases a massive slashing explosive wave at the foe. * Smoke Coffin: An attack that envelops the foe in smoke, making it hard to breathe, let alone move. * BOOM-KAI! SHONEN Yaranaika Illusion!: SHONEN makes the most overblown yaranaika face, trapping the opponent into a massive illusion of explosions and yaranaika faces that sounds like old European ambulances...or the one from Family Guy (Attacks In Naruto Mode) * SHONEN Fist! 128 Explosions!: SHONEN strikes the foe's weak spots with a vicious 128-hit internal shockwave. * BOOM-Jutsu! 1,000 BOOM Clones!: SHONEN releases a massive 1,000 BOOM clones which all violently explode everywhere, causing MASSIVE amounts of damage and enough destruction to render a planet inhabitable. They disappear shortly after. * BOOMGAN: BOOM BOOM can trap his foe in an illusion which makes them see nothing but SHONEN KA BOOM BOOM's everywhere that sound like a deep voiced opera singer that got kicked in the jewels. * SHONEN STYLE! YARANAIKA JUTSU!: SHONEN does 50 BOOMS rapid fire, moaning like the aformentioned voice of the opera singer each BOOM. (Attacks in DBZ Mode) * Kamehame-BOOM!: The old Kamehameha attack....with more BOOM! * Special BOOM Cannon!: Can anyone say, explosive straight shot? * FTL PLANET BUSTER: Exactly what you'd expect such an attack to do. * Spirit BOOM: SHONEN relases a massive amount of exploive energy....with SPIRIT AND PASSION!! (Attacks In Seiya Mode) * Galactic SHONENDust: SHONEN blitzes the foe with shiny star sparkles! * Rings Of SHONEN: SHONEN spins violently, expanding all the while. * Stinky Space Distortion: SHONEN farts violently, causing massive ripples in space, and a disgusting smell. Lesser beings can DIE from smelling it. * Big Bang BOOM: This violent explosion attack can literally destroy a universe. With SPARKLES! Note: Composite SHONEN KA BOOM BOOM with all forms and attacks available is 3-A by default. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Explosions Category:Smoke Users Category:Gas Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Tier 3 Category:Professor Voodoo's Profiles Category:SHONEN KA BOOM BOOM Category:Anime Characters